Love Of A Friend
by vipershieldfan4ever
Summary: Jacinda moves to Orlando with her best friend Andy. A new adventure ensues, will she find love though?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any wrestlers from TNA or WWE. All are owned by themselves and respective companies. Only character I own is Jacinda.

LOVE OF A FRIEND

What do you do when you think your best friend is looking for trouble? You keep your mouth shut because you don't want to hurt him. That's what I did, you see I didn't want to hurt my best friend but I thought that Carrie was just in their relationship his money. Although I'd never tell him that. My name is Jacinda and my best friend is current TNA star Andy Douglas. I let his relationship go to hell right before my eyes.

For about the last year and a half I watched Andy make a fool of himself and there was nothing I could do about it. You see I am happily married and have been for about 16 months. In fact, it was Andy, who introduced me to Petey. I lived and grew up in Myrtle Beach until I was 24 then I moved with Andrew when he started training for wrestling. This is also where we met friends that would last a lifetime and they included Andy's current tag partner, Chase Stevens, and current TNA stars Petey Williams, Chris Harris, James Storm, Eric Young and Bobby Roode, just to name a few. Pete and I hit it off and soon we were dating. At this point, Carrie and Andy were still together and had been for 2 years. I really didn't like her but Andy was in love, so I never told him how I felt.

In the spring of 2003, Andy was called up to the show with his partner in crime Chase Stevens. Together they formed the tag team, the Naturals. I traveled with both for a bit since I was between jobs. What I really wanted to do was something that tied into the wrestling business. I didn't want to be a wrestler though. I ran my own computer business and was forever doing on line pages for different stars. I had contacts within WWE so I started doing pages for Triple H, Edge, the Hardyz, Lita and Trish Stratus. It was a chance meeting with Larry Zybszko that led to me doing the work on some of the current TNA stars' pages. I guess I was working in the wrestling business after all. It was at this point that Andy dislocated his shoulder and required surgery. His recuperation was based out of my place and I didn't mind. He was my best friend. The first TNA page I created was for Andy and I couldn't wait for him to see it. By this time I was running or maintaining sites for Andy, Chase Stevens, Petey Williams and the rest of Team Canada. I even started pages for Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin and then America's Most Wanted.

"Wow, these are incredible." he replied. (I would've put something like "he said, seemingly amazed at my work")

"Really, thanks. Not that they take a lot of work when I have great people to create them for." I replied.

"Andy, buddy, what's up, you seem distracted, and I know it's not from the injury." I asked quietly.

"It's nothing really, just had an argument with Carrie is all. I can't wait to get back. I miss the boys and hanging out with Chase." He replied as he gave my hand a kiss.

We talked some more and he left for a rehab appointment. He was still staying at my place. His recuperation and rehab went with no problems and he was back before he even knew it. It was fun to watch the Naturals on TNA.

Unfortunately, when Andy returned to Myrtle Beach, he caught Carrie in bed with another man and that was the end of their relationship. I understood how he felt losing a close relationship because Petey and I decided to split up too. The travelling was what killed our relationship. We did however decide to stay friends. The one thing that I don't think Andy thought would never happen finally did. I asked?

"Andy, you busy?" I asked when I called my best friend.

"Hell no, bored out of my mind." He replied.

"Interested on going out tonight. Chase and the boys are hitting a club and I thought maybe you and I could join them." I asked quietly.

"Are you asking me out Jacie?" He asked, a little surprised. What he didn't know was that I had a serious crush on him, but like I've said before, I won't tell him. Don't ask me why? I guess I just didn't want to lose what I already had with Andy.

"Yeah, Andy I guess I am, so what do you say?" I asked again.

"Cool, I'll pick you up in an hour." He said with a laugh.

We had a ball that night and in fact, I felt something that I hadn't felt before. I think I was falling in love with Andy. This could be interesting. We finally made it back to his place, although I must admit it was quite tough, as both of us were very drunk. Our relationship lasted a year and a half. The only reason we broke up was because Petey came back into the picture, when he made it to TNA. Pete and I started dating again and before I knew it, he proposed. We were hanging out in my apartment in Orlando when he asked.

"Jacie, I've been miserable with out ya, do me a favor and marry me."

"Yes, Petey I'll marry you." I replied as we kissed.

We decided on a fall wedding in Orlando, cause that was where we met. Petey had Bobby as his best man, with Andy, Chase and Eric serving as groomsmen. I asked Traci to be my matron of honor with Christy, Gail and my best friend from Myrtle Beach, Dana serving as my bridesmaids. Since the wedding was in November we decided on shades of red for our wedding colors. I had friends from Orlando design my wedding gown, and they did an incredible job. The dress was white, strapless and sequined. The bridesmaids and groomsmen wore burgundy. There was a piece of lace that made up the belt and it was covered with pale red stones. The same pale red stones covered my veil and train. Andy had to do double duty as my dad had passed away earlier in the year. I know I could have asked AJ Styles or another of the TNA stars, since we were all like a big family but Andy was my first choice. The wedding was held at the local church and we decided to write our own vows. I asked Lillian Garcia, a good friend of mine, to sing at the wedding. I could tell that Petey was nervous but when I grabbed his hand, he seemed to calm down a bit. The reception was hilarious because unbeknownst to me, Petey asked Andy to be the master of ceremonies. Oh god here goes. Let's just say Andy got me pretty good. I just can't wait to get my revenge. I did notice how Christy kept watching Andy. Petey and I spent our honeymoon in Hawaii and it was wonderful although it went by too fast.

When we returned home, Christy showed up on our doorstep with a black eye. I knew right away that it was Austin who did it, but Christy said it was an accident. I immediately sent her to talk to Andy and they hit it off. Before you knew it, Austin and Christy were finished, while I could see that my best friend was falling for the fiery vixen and at that moment there was nothing I could do. I did however put the thought in Chase's head to get them together somehow. Besides travelling with both Andy and Petey, I got a job as the new backstage interviewer on Impact. That was pretty cool. So now I could see the love between Andy and Christy blossom and it didn't take long. I loved Petey but it hurt knowing that I really couldn't have Andy. To this day I never told Andy how I felt. It was a two weeks before Valentine's day that the thought I put in Chase's head was put into play. He was about to injure Christy when Andy made the save. A couple weeks later, Christy asked him out and the rest was history. I gave Petey a unique Valentine's gift. We were sitting in our apartment in Orlando.

"Hey babe, how about coming with me to the hospital say in about 5 months." I asked as I sat on his lap.

"Sure why not." He replied, obviously not catching on.

"Petey, babe, you're gonna be a father in about 5 months. I'm pregnant." I replied as I kissed his cheek. The look on his face was priceless. I wasn't really showing so it was still a surprise.

"Wow." He picked me up and spun me around. The only problem was that I wasn't quite sure if Petey was really my unborn child's father. I had gotten drunk at Andy's birthday party in October. So I wasn't quite sure who the father was.

Life sucked because not even before the baby was born, Petey and I divorced. He was having problems with his career and a near career ending injury. Because of the problems with his career, it seemed to be that I was the only one that he took his frustrations out on. At the start it was just some verbal bashing and emotionally degrading comments. About two months later he returned to the ring. I was doing a bit of valeting, mainly with Bobby Roode and Eric Young, although sometimes with the Naturals. It was after a night of drinking with the boys in Team Canada that he came back drunk. We pretty much lived in the same house but our marriage was in shambles. Please don't ask if we were intimate, because we hadn't had sex or even made love, in so long that I couldn't remember the last time. That night was about to change. I was at the time about 6 months pregnant and Petey decided that he was going to get some that night, whether I liked it or not.

I was lying on the couch waiting for him to return since I did most of my work from home. I found it less stressful and I wanted to return after I had the baby. What I didn't realize that night was that Petey was tanked. He stumbled into the house with help from Bobby Roode and A1. They left him on the chair and walked out. He smiled at me and stumbled over to me. Even when he's drunk, he's super strong. He grabbed me and gave me a deep kiss. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I didn't think anything of it until he put his left hand under my tank top. Oh god, this can't be happening again. I say again, because it happened once before but Petey told me;

"Jacie baby, I promise you that what happened tonight, will never happen again."

Yeah well it's happening again. Petey then continued until his other hand had reached my shorts. In minutes I was stripped naked and placed on the couch. He then stripped his clothes off and forced himself into me again. This went on all night until he finally passed out. I got up from under his grip and went to get some more clothes. This was the final straw. I had to wonder if he knew that I had not been faithful and was trying to send me into early labour. I did leave a cd by Petey's head with the song "I Wish" by Jo-Dee Messina. I left and headed to the one place I hoped I would be safe, Andy Douglas's place. I knocked on the door and Chase answered it. He took one look at me and knew something was up.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. You don't have to cry?" he replied as he grabbed me into a hug. I just cried on his shoulder. We walked inside and there was Andy, AJ, Christopher, and surprisingly James and Chris of AMW.

"Jacie, are you ok?" Andy asked me as Chase brought me to him.

"No, I'm not, can I stay here tonight?" I asked as he gave me an all too familiar hug. God, did I feel safe in his arms.

"You know that my place is your place Jacinda, any time." He replied as I looked up at him. God he's hot. I shouldn't be thinking of him that way, he has Christy.

"Hey boys, is there a party tonight or we just watching TV." I asked as I looked around.

"Nah, we were just hanging out, figuring out stuff for the next ppv and such." James replied.

I looked up at Andy, he knew I wanted to go upstairs so he picked me up and took me to my room that I have there. He also knew that I didn't want the whole gang to know what happened just yet. He helped me clean up and that's when I decided to tell what happened.

"Andy, can you do me a favor?" I asked him as I walked out of the bathroom.

"What's that sweetie?" he replied as he gave me a hug.

"I want you to take me to the hospital. Petey did it again and I need to be checked out. I'm sure there's injuries again, that and I want to make sure the baby is ok." I said as I looked down at him. I was standing between his legs.

"I can do that, just let me tell Chase, and we'll be off." He replied as we walked downstairs.

"Yeah, he'll want to know." I replied as I grabbed my purse.

Andy pulled Chase aside and told him what was happening.

We drove to the hospital in silence. I was still freaked out about the attack and I'm not so sure that Andy was ok. He seemed different. We arrived at the hospital and I was taken into a room to be examined. Luckily it was a female doctor that was taking care of me. A rape kit was done and she told me that there was definite penetration, a little bit of tearing but nothing that would need stitches. She checked out the baby and told me it was fine. In fact she wanted to know if I would have liked to know what I was having. Damn, I haven't even thought of names. Although if it was a boy I think I would name him Andrew Chase, but if it was a girl, I would name her Mia Rose.

"Doctor, is there any way I could find out who the father is?" I asked.

"You're not sure?" she asked.

"Hate to say yes, but yeah, I'm not sure if the father is my soon to be ex husband Petey Williams or my best friend Andy Douglas." I replied.

What I didn't realize was that James and Chris had gone to my house that I shared with Petey and beat him. He was brought in due to the injuries. I heard Chris and James in the hall talking to Andy and Chase.

"We just told him that you don't hurt our girl." Wildcat replied. I smiled at the thought.

I looked down at Petey's form and said "Sorry Bout Your Damn Luck" Cowboy said with a smirk causing Andy to smile.

"You know Jacinda, we can do that. I'll make the arrangements. Would you like to see the baby growing inside you? I see that you haven't had a sonogram done yet." She asked.

"I would love to, but is there a chance that I could get Andy to come in here. He's been there for me through everything in that past few months." I asked.

"I'll go get him and ask him about the paternity testing." She replied.

She walked out into the waiting room and asked.

"Is there an Andy Douglas here?" Andy looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, that would be me, is Jacie ok?" He asked.

"She's been raped, but I think she'll be ok, she's asking for you. I have some news for you first though." The doctor replied.

"Ok, what can I help you with." He replied in confusion.

"Let's talk in my office." Together they walked to her office.

"Jacinda tells me that she's not sure who the father of her child is. But she's narrowed it down to one of two men. As she puts it, 'her soon to be ex-husband or her best friend.' Which I bet you never thought of. What I would like to is ask your permission to take a DNA sample." The doctor finished.

"Wow, there's a possibility I could become a father." Andy replied a little stunned.

"Yeah there is, do you have a problem with that?" The doctor asked.

"No, take what you need." He replied with a cute smile.

Doctor Richards took a DNA sample from Andy then directed him to where I was. She was called away for another patient, who just happened to be Petey. He had no problem with giving her a DNA sample to. He told the Doctor that he knew I had no clue who the father was. She told him that he would be charged with rape. Petey was in fact charged with rape, assault and battery. I filed for divorce and found out that I would be having a little boy. About two weeks before my expected due date, I found out that Andy was indeed the father of my child. He found out that Christy had been cheating on him for about three months. Let's just say they are no longer together. I told Andy when I got the results. We were sitting in his back yard, with Chase and his new girlfriend Amy.

"Jacinda, did you ever get the results back?" she asked me. Yeah, this is the same Amy as in Amy Dumas, she also happened to be one my closest friends.

"I did Amy, thanks for asking." I replied as I looked at Andy.

"You know, that there's nothing better in the world than having a child with your best friend, and confidant." I replied as I looked at him. He just smiled.

Amy's WWE contract expired and she jumped ship to join TNA. I think she did it because she wanted a new start. I knew it was tough for her with the situations that she had with both Matt Hardy and Adam Copeland. When she started out with TNA, it was in the corner of her new man, Chase. I thought that they'd make the perfect pair. Two weeks later, on June 15th, the night after the TNA PPV, I gave birth to a little boy, in which I named Andrew Chase. Who would have thought it, but after my divorce to Petey was finalized, I started dating the one man I should have stayed with, my best friend Andy.

THE END


End file.
